Avian influenza virus outbreaks over the recent years have put the application of current bio-security practices into question. One of the identified vectors for spreading the disease is the so called “mobile vector,” caused by vehicles and people moving into and out of areas where poultry is raised and processed. It is believed that more rigorous practices of vehicle hygiene will aid in the curtailing of future outbreaks.
Avian influenza viruses are influenza viruses that primarily infect birds, including poultry such as turkeys and chickens. Avian influenza viruses are type A influenza viruses that are genetically distinguishable from influenza viruses that usually infect people. There are many subtypes of avian influenza A viruses, including H7 and H5. Avian influenza viruses can be distinguished as “low pathogenic” and “high pathogenic” forms based on genetic features of the virus and the severity of the illness they cause in poultry.
Birds that are infected with avian influenza viruses are known to spread the virus through saliva, nasal secretions, and feces. Contact with feces or respiratory secretions may lead to the transmission of infection among poultry. Between flocks, infection usually spreads due to movement of infected birds and the actions of humans in moving feedstuff, personnel, equipment, and vehicles into and from premises that are contaminated with infected feces or respiratory secretions.
Infection among poultry often proves fatal and has the potential to decimate an entire flock within days. Even if not fatal, typically all other birds in proximity to the infected birds are destroyed for preventative measures. Further, given that the viruses can survive in many environments for weeks, federal and state regulations often prohibit the infected facilities from being reused for at least one month or more. This loss and delay can represent a serious financial toll on poultry growers and processors.
Over the years, various organizations have recommended that poultry growers improve their vehicle hygiene practices. Typically these practices involve maintaining separate traffic routes, so that only essential vehicles are permitted access to areas where birds are kept, as well as disinfecting the wheels and undercarriage of any vehicles entering these areas.
However, effectively disinfecting vehicles according to the recommended practices has been difficult to achieve. Commonly, hand-held spraying systems are employed to apply disinfectant to vehicles. However, applying disinfectant through such a method can lead to non-uniform application; particularly to portions of the under carriage of the vehicle where application of disinfectant can be altogether missed. Non-uniformity in application can be even more prevalent when it is left up to drivers, with varying levels of biosecurity training, to disinfect their own vehicles. Moreover, proper disinfection of vehicles through these methods can be very time consuming.
Recently, Applicants of the present disclosure have developed mobile vehicle wash systems configured to provide a level of automation to more uniformly apply disinfectant to vehicles, including the undercarriage of vehicles, in an efficient and effective manner. An example of this type of mobile vehicle wash system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publ. No. 20160311409, filed Apr. 21, 2016, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by herein by reference in its entirety. These affordable and highly mobile systems have greatly improved the availability of automated disinfectant wash vehicle systems to poultry farmers. It is believed that through their continued use, any future spread of the avian flu virus within the poultry industry, particularly one spread by the mobile vector, can be significantly curtailed.
Although such systems provide a significant advantage over the prior art, and are priced at a fraction of the cost of automatic carwashes and wheel baths, their cost can still present an obstacle to small-and medium-sized poultry farms. Moreover, despite being modular and highly mobile on a farm site, the cost of shipping such systems across the country and internationally can present a significant additional expense. It has additionally been noted that careless drivers and drivers unaware of the width of their vehicle can inadvertently run into portions of the mobile vehicle wash systems, thereby damaging the systems and rendering them inoperable. The present disclosure addresses these concerns.